happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That's News For Me
Not to be confused with That's News to Me, another fan episodes. That's News For Me is season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot At the park, Racky is greets Cap works as a paper boy and catches the newspaper from him. She seems excited and searching for something until she sees Splendid's small picture in and reads the article. Irin then appears walking at the park with some of her clams and meets Racky. Racky happily greets one of The Journalist and shows Irin the article, also asks her if she could join her team. Irin happily accepts and pulls her into the studio. Unfortunately, Zee with his ego don't want additional members for the team. Also with Amp, who is just blown his computer up because of overcharged, tells her it's not safe. Meanwhile Dexter just being silent about it. Racky seems upset about it but Irin silently trying to cheer her up by she can help her out about Splendid. Irin then asks Dexter if he can helps. Dexter nervously agrees as he actually being threatened by The Clams. Irin is wonders around the park if there's any problems to calls Splendid, but still nothing bad happened. She also don't know where he lives, as much of Racky's disappointment. The Clams later having an idea and stare Dexter behind them. Dexter, who is talking to Dolly finally turns his back, sees The Clams are ready to attack him. Dexter ultimately shocked and steps back, accidentally stepped on Dolly and trips into the cliff. Irin and Racky then hear Dexter screaming, who trying to save himself from falling. Both of them panicked and Racky decided to cries for help. Binky nearby heard her scream and then sees Dexter is about to falls. Binky quickly rushes forward to save Dexter but only hit him away. Fortunately, he lands onto Doe with her pool float, which actually killed Doe. Binky feels dizzy after he hit Dexter but later get smashed by Splendid. Irin quickly tells Racky to get the camera but Splendid quickly goes away as he sees nothing happened. Irin sees if Racky manages to take the picture but both of them disappointed as only Splendid's leg in the picture. Racky seems don't want to give up, same goes to Irin. For Irin, she also seems wanted to interviews with Splendid. Meanwhile, Dexter is still now at the middle of the sea with Doe's corpse, trying to get back to the surface with her float despite being a seal. Irin later stopped at the store to buy some stuff while Racky is waiting inside the car. Shifty and Lifty then appear with stolen stuff, approach the car. Racky thinking that they might use a car for a while and let them use it. The thieves quickly enter the car and drive away, leave puzzled Racky behind. Irin comes back and shocked by it, dropping her clams' food. Senior appears and chases the thieves down but get tripped by the clams' food before crashes into the store window. At the bank, Lifty and Shifty stole all the money and tied some tree friends inside it. Shifty then put the bag of money into the back seat, later realized that The Clams are still inside the car before get attacked and mauled by them. Lifty is still oblivious about it begin to drives the car until one of The Clams spits out Shifty's eye ball. Panicked Lifty then loses controls of the car and hit Splendid. Splendid grabs badly injured Lifty out of the car and also brings out the items that they stole. Racky and Irin appear and very excited when they see Splendid. Racky trying to holds Splendid down and found a chest on the ground. She also tells Irin to take a picture of him. Splendid sees Racky and seems confused until she give him a chest. Splendid anyway gladly takes it and opens it, reveals a clam just ate the stolen Kryptonut. Splendid ultimately shocked while the clam decided to attacks and bites his nose. Splendid flies and screams in pain because of a clam with Kryptonut effect. Doppler, who is just free himself get smashed in half by Splendid before he crashes into the bank. Dexter who just almost reaches to the surface sees Splendid flies towards him, sending him back into the middle of the sea and crashes into the ship, later explodes. Clam then appears and sees Splendid's body floating with glowing green clam. Clam later picks and eats it but only get his innards eaten by the clam before it bursting out of the body. In the next day, Irin meets Racky again and shows her the newspaper. She is excited to see another news about Splendid with the picture she took, which is actually a clam is about to attacks shocked Splendid. Moral "Good news flies fast." Deaths *Dolly is stepped by Dexter. *Doe is sliced in half when Dexter lands on her. *Binky is smashed into the cliff. *Senior is crashes into the glass window. *Shifty is eaten by The Clams. *Lifty is died from his massive injuries. *Doppler is smashed in half. *Some Generic Tree Friends along with Daisy are died when the bank collapsed. *Dexter is tossed into the ship before it's exploded. *Splendid is died from the Kryptonut effect. *Clam's innards eaten by one of The Clam. Injuries *Lifty crashes into Splendid, hit his face into the steering wheel and impaled by multiple glasses before get aggressively picked up by Splendid. *Splendid is attacked by a clam with Kryptonut effect and have his face skinned by it. Trivia *This marks Racky's debut episode. *Doe's death is similar to Cub's death in "Let It Slide" meanwhile Doppler's death is similar to Cuddles' death in "Breaking Wind". *The clam with Kryptonut effect seems more aggressive and faster as how Splendid died way easier and Clam died in an instant. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Debut Episodes